Viper's Offer
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy makes the young NXT Rookie and offer he can't refuse. NC-17 M/M Slash


**title:** Viper's Offer  
**authors: ** **dreamscarred**  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warnings: **sex  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Justin Gabriel, Candy  
**summary: **Randy makes the young NXT Rookie and offer he can't refuse.  
**beta: **none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**disclaimer: **not mine  
**note: **Fic was requested on my fic request thread by **616poisongirl** . Hope you like it. 3

Justin paced the locker room waiting for Matt he was on edge feeling like someone was watching him. He was alone feeling on edge, everyone in the Smackdown locker room was feeling off tonight because of a high profile Raw Superstar. One know for destroying the careers of those he disliked or got in the way of one of his friends. Randy Orton.

Justin tried his hardest not to look at the show going on in the corner, the Viper sat on a bench with the newly drafted Cody Rhodes perched on his lap. Their lips firmly locked together in a passion heated kiss. No one in the locker room dare say anything to the couple because had more political stroke than any superstar on the Smackdown locker room.

What Justin didn't notice was that the Viper while kissing Cody was staring lustfully at him. Randy tipped Cody's head in the kiss so he could have a much better look at the NXT Rookie. Cody did notice Randy's wandering eyes making sure to grind his hips down to regain his lover's attention. Cody's icy aqua blue eyes glared daggers into the storm grey ones to voice his displeasure at what Randy was doing. Randy just smirked and let Cody watch his eyes shift back over to Justin who was changing into his wrestling gear.

Cody had to admit to himself it was a very nice and could understand why Randy was intrigued. It had been a while since Randy had been around an attractive young rookie which he could of offer many different things too and Cody could tell Randy was considering make Justin an offer. Cody wrapped his body possessively around the tattooed man making to sure the locker room could see why he was Randy's lover. He knew he wouldn't lose Randy to the rookie but wasn't not pleased of the thought of sharing Randy with yet another sexual partner.

Cody had been with Randy for years now and knew that even he did not have the power to stop Randy from fucking the NXT rookie but he would make damn sure that the rookie knew his place when it was all said and done.

"See something you want?" Cody whispered into Randy's ear. "Or someone?"

"You know what I want," Randy purred kissing Cody's black hair. "May I offer to him, Baby?" his large hand rubbing the back of Cody's neck. "Please," the Viper's voice was low and lace with wicked intent.

"Alright you can have another bitch," Cody glared. "But not inside got it," Cody bit at Randy's lip giving the older man his permission to approach Justin.

"I promise not to miss your match," Randy kissed Cody letting his tongue snake into the younger man's mouth caressing his tongue with a lover's kindness. "Thank you," Randy and Cody stood up off the bench sharing one last kiss before Cody went off to get ready.

Justin walked into the locker room his match and segment on NXT was over for this week. Opening his bag he spotted a black envelope with suspicious silver tribal on it. Justin flipped it over and lifted the flap removing the card from within turn it over he chewed his lip reading the scrawl on it become concerned about what to do.

'Come to Skybox 8, now' – RKO

Justin's hands tremble as he looked down at the note, he had heard about what had happened to those that had crossed the Viper. Since day one everyone had told him be thankful that NXT was filmed with Smackdown and not Raw for many reasons and this was one of them. They all said Randy tried to get his hands on all the pretty boys and if he liked you enough he would protect but a price.

No one had told Justin what the price was only that if you could handle it then you should pay it. He'd heard whispers of the names that paid the Viper and those who hadn't paid completely rejecting his offer. Those that accepted may not be main eventers yet but all seemed to be on the right path. Those who hadn't were stuck in mid card purgatory, had been release or had a different sugar daddy that they paid.

Justin shuddered to think of some of the other names rumored to make the same type of offer as Randy might make him tonight. "I've got to at least meet with him," Justin stuffed the card back in the envelope leaving the locker room without even changing out of his ring gear.

Justin ascended up the private stairwell that led to the hallway lined with doors to the skyboxes. Two young children stopped him on his way asking him for an autograph which he gladly gave them. Watching them run off giggling Justin prayed that they weren't watching the show from skybox seven or nine has he had feeling in his heart what he could be walking into. And what that something was, was not kid friendly and most likely no wear near the PG rating.

Justin stopped in front of the box door that was branded with a gold plated number eight. Looking around he saw no one in the corridor he knocked quickly on the door. Silence, Justin wasn't sure to knock again or run away. Maybe, just maybe one of the boys was ribbing him and this skybox was empty.

His hopes were dashed as the door slowly opened and he locked eyes with the most dangerous grey blue eyes, eyes that belonged to the Viper. Randy said nothing he just held the door open and made a gesture for Justin to enter.

Justin walked in avoiding the best he could from making more eye contact with Randy's cold stare. Stepping towards the rail he gazed out at the jammed packed arena watching the opening of the Superstars taping.

"So do you know why you are here?" Randy's voice was low and monotone.

"I've heard stories," Justin griped the metal rail of the skybox balcony trying to seem nervous.

"Face me," Randy ordered the young rookie who slowly turned to look at Randy who was sitting in one of the skyboxes leather arm chairs. "Tell me what kind of stories."

Justin bit at the inside of his cheek trying to select his words carefully so not to anger the tattooed man. "I header you select rookies occasionally on Raw and take them under your wing," Justin paused for a moment taking a breath. "Not just on TV like Legacy but backstage too," he saw a smirk cross the older man's face his answer obviously pleasing him.

"Did you hear anything else?" Randy tipped a bottle of beer to his lips wetting them. Justin wasn't sure to tell Viper all that he knew or just play dumb.

"That was it," His voice cracked on the word it he knew his lie to Randy had failed.

"Liar," Randy chuckled. "Come here, sit," Randy patted his thigh. Justin reluctantly approached Randy who was clad in a tight red Affliction shirt and dark denim jeans. Justin carefully sat on Randy's lap facing away from him.

"Why me?" Justin could feel Randy's nose brushing the skin on his neck as the Viper took in his scent.

"Why you, I haven't even made you an offer yet," Randy trailed his lips over the shell of Justin's ear. "If you visit Raw I'm sure you'll get offers besides mine, but trust me that aren't has pleasuring."

"I don't understand why I need anyone to protect me," Justin wanted to see what further information he could get out of Randy before making an type of decision.

"Backstage politics are a brutal thing. I would not be where I am now if I hadn't accepted the offer I was given," Randy chuckled loving how he would shiver when his hands brushed the well define hiplines.

"So who protected you?" Justin turned his head his lips almost coming into full contact with Randy's.

"Someone with a lot of power and let's leave it at that," Randy growled remembering every sexual favor he had to perform in the past to keep his spot especially with all the slip ups he had made.

"What if that same person offers to me?" Justin pushed off Randy's lap.

"He won't or he would have already. You're not his type," Randy stood glaring at the defiant Justin making him freeze in place. "And he already has a couple new toys so I know he's not looking."

Justin could tell by the steady way Randy spoke that the older man was telling the truth. "Must be others beside you and him that offer protection?" Justin was wondering what his other options could be.

"There are but believe me either they already have their hands full, aren't interested or are a person that you would never want touching your body," Randy stalked towards Justin backing the younger man up against the wall.

"What about Cody?" Justin panicked as Randy's hands slammed on the wall one on each side of his head.

"He knows this is just business," Randy kept Justin's eyes locked with his. "He knows I'm coming home to him and not one of my employees for the lack of a better term."

"So what is your offer?" Justin gulped starting to realize that he would most likely have no choice but to accept.

"You'll become my one hundred percent obedient servant in private," Randy removed one of his hands from the wall cupping Justin's face. "You will touch no one else sexually unless I give you permission. In return I will protect your job, you'll get out of developmental on to a main roster, and in time an upper-mid card or main event push."

"I can get those things myself," Justin tried to push past Randy's other arm to leave.

"I can also protect you from people who are far worse than me," Randy grabbed Justin's shoulders spinning him around to face the wall forcing him against it with his body. "Would you rather have me fucking you or some old geezer backstage saying suck my dick or be fired."

"You," Justin's face fell has he was pushed harder against the cold wall.

"So do you accept?" Randy placed his hand on the top of Justin's trunks maneuvering towards the front to untie the strings. "Yes or No?"

Justin didn't answer right away he thought about it all. Randy was attractive and this was a business deal and not a relationship, sure if it was a deal that involved sex with Randy but Justin had been in similar situations before and he was sure he could handle it.

"I have a request," Justin swallowed knowing his was pushing his luck.

"What?" Randy quirked an eyebrow.

"I want to be allowed to fall in love with a person of my choosing," Justin closed his eyes hoping he hadn't just blown the deal.

"So long as they don't interfere with our deal or my ability to aid you I can allow that," Randy pressed against Justin letting him feel his erection. "So is it yes or is it no?"

""Yes," Justin replied before yelping as his trunks were forcefully pulled down his legs. Justin heard the clinking of Randy's belt and then the soft unzip of his fly. Randy pushed his leg between Justin's thighs making the younger man gasp out as he was spread open. They both suddenly jumped as the pyrotechnics went off signaling the start of Smackdown.

"We don't have a lot of time," Randy murmured. "You a virgin?"

"What?" Justin's mouth was agape with shock from the question.

"Anally," Randy clarified.

"No," Justin blushed slightly.

"Thought so," Randy laughed before spitting in his hand. Randy dropped his hand to his cock that was hanging out of his open pants. "This might sting a bit," he lined his tip with Justin's puckered entrance.

"I've had worse," Justin admitted unashamed now that he stated he wasn't a virgin anally.

"Good to know," Randy smiled has he rammed upwards into Justin's hole making sure to clamp his hand over Justin's mouth drowning out his groan.

Randy didn't kiss, didn't touch or fondle Justin he just fucked him with all his power letting out grunts and snarled as his hips snapped to and fro. Justin held his hands firm on the wall of the skybox wanting to move one of them down so that he could touch himself as it was clear that Randy cared only about his own completion for this first time coupling. Justin took the risk and let one of his hands drop from the wall to which he was rewarded by his face smacking flat against the wall from one of Randy's more forcefully thrusts.

Justin whimpered as his hand made contact with his painfully aroused cock. He stroked quickly hearing the grunts and moans from Randy which for anybody was a tell a tale sign that he was close to release. Randy dropped his hand from Justin's mouth and the young man gave a quick gasp filling his lungs with air.

Randy slid out of Justin and started to fist himself fiercely the skybox filling with the wet sounds of the two men pumping their respective shafts. It did not take long for Randy to cum shooting his warm load over Justin's ass and lower back with a loud sigh. Justin soon followed his release spraying the tan skybox wall in white graffiti.

Justin slumped against the wall panting as he heard the tattooed man tucking himself back into his pants and refastening them. He could feel Randy's seed dibbling down his crack wondering what he could use to wipe it up. He didn't wonder long as randy pulled up his trunks up for him getting the insides very sticky.

"Not bad," Randy chuckled. "Now I have a show to watch so get out."

"When will you want to see me again or how can I reach you?" Justin was wondering if he had just been played by Randy.

"You don't contact me, I'll contact you. Don't worry, Cody will keep an eye on you for me," Randy reclined back in his chair opening another beer.

"Do you protect him too?" Justin bit his lip remembering how Cody had been draped in Randy's arms earlier.

"Yes, but because I love him and would die for him," Randy spoke and Justin could hear the affection in the Viper's words about Cody. "Cody already knows I made you this offer. I've only made it to you and one other currently so consider yourself lucky."

"Who's the other?" Justin was curious who else Randy had selected to receive his protection.

"He's on Raw you'll meet him one day, now leave I have a promise to keep," Randy focused his attention to the empty ring as Cody's entrance music filled the arena. Justin nodded and left the skybox wondering just what he had gotten himself into accepting this offer.


End file.
